The present disclosure relates to the holding of a dashboard support on a body component of a vehicle.
In order to hold one or more attachments, such as, for example, a steering wheel, in a motor vehicle, use is made of a dashboard support which is arranged between the A pillars of the motor vehicle by means of at least one cross member.
Due to manufacturing tolerances, the distances between the A pillars can fluctuate, which can lead to a distance between an end-side end of the cross member and A pillar. In order to bridge such a distance, the device described in document EP 0 768 468 A1 for connecting components arranged at a distance from one another can be efficiently used.
It is the object of the present disclosure to create an alternative concept for compensating for a distance between the dashboard support and an A pillar of a vehicle.